ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali/Gallery
This is the gallery of Ali. Early Drafts 1488014_981302725273204_972734905276926194_n.jpg 535354_981287951941348_1679224023905321988_n.jpg 12465858_981288931941250_5186130433614316056_o.jpg 1017714_981287945274682_8400024120076623674_n.jpg 10258284_981288935274583_4966497431632716640_o.jpg 921108_981288928607917_2401982386711241079_o.jpg 12401912_981288925274584_7200556965233652274_o.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg|MISSION: EVEN AliSaltyFace.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Icon.jpg Ejen Ali in Baju Melayu.jpg|Ali wearing Baju Melayu Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ali and his mother.jpg|Like mother, like son Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali FFM28.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali and Rizwan.png Ejen Ali Meme.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Episode 10 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 1.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 4.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 5.jpg Ali staring at mirror.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Poster.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_9_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_8_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_7_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_6_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_5_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_-_2_Days_Left.jpg Ejen_Ali_Musim_2_-_Esok.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Cinema_Screening_Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos 13125018 1070168446386631 6307124610606702521 n.jpg 05.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two, compared with Alicia's Slingshot Ejen Ali and Ejen Comot (2).png Ali Sleeping.jpg Ali With His Data.jpg Ali Shocked.jpg Ejen Ali Icon2.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 01.jpg Ejen Ali In Action.gif 02.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-14h25m55s234.png|Ejen Ali is giving the "Hari Raya" mission Ejen Ali MISI RAYA.jpg Episodes Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png|Ali's room Ali Screaming.jpg Riding Scooter.jpg Scooter.png Ali Say Shh...jpg Ali Finding Eraser.jpg Puan Munah Mad To Ali.jpg Ali Hiding In Toilet.jpg Shit!.jpg Ali Waving To Viktor.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png|Ali holds the IRIS. For the first time. AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png|Ali's first mission in MISSION: ALPHA 09.jpg Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg 10 1.jpg What?.jpg|"What?" AliViktorEp3.jpg|Ali and Viktor 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg|Ali's full name: Ali bin Ghazali Ali Fainted.jpg 03.jpg 11 1.jpg Afterthemission.jpg Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Ali with Bakar and Alicia at MATA Labu running around.jpg Alifeelingsad.jpg Atlas.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg|"It's not me!" Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Taking Garbage.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg For Me?.jpg|"For me?" Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg 55.jpg WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Ali Smile.png Ali Look To The Left.png Uoqwuqoueoqdfkshfdksjmcbzmc.png Baik_cigu.jpg Kenapa_apa_kau_buat.jpg File:Iris_konon.jpg Ali_mad.jpg Ali_hah.jpg Ali_geliat_Rudy_sama_alica.png Ali Look To The Rudy.png Ali Trying To Focus.png Ali Using His I.R.I.S.png Ali Defeated The Robot.png Ali Queer Face.png Rudy & Ali.png Ali Confused.png Ali In The Data.jpg Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Mimicking Rudy.jpg Alimot.png alisexywiththeiris.png alidontbeangry3.png|Ali can't handle about Rudy's behaviour. alifocusedonit.png Ali nempel di mobil.png Aku_cakap_betul_betul_lah.png Ali_lari_sambil_nagis.png Ali_pake_iris_yang_lain_ma_diem.png Comell_budak_marah.jpg All_hem.png Semua_ya_marah_ke_Ali.png KMPlayer_2018-02-25_09-13-17.png|Ali haaa? KMPlayer_2018-02-25_09-16-25.jpg|Ali throw his tablet KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg All_character.jpg Moon_attac_analogman.png KMPlayer_2018-02-27_05-30-03.jpg KMPlayer_2018-02-27_05-32-12.jpg KMPlayer_2018-02-27_05-35-41.jpg KMPlayer_2018-02-27_07-58-28.jpg Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Ali again.jpg Ali alone.jpg Ali bin Ghazali.jpg Ali hah Ghzali.jpg Ali hem to comot.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery